


The case of the furious Annalise Keating

by Aravis713



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis713/pseuds/Aravis713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case of the furious Annalise Keating

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream today, that a homophobic Christian group made me write this fanfiction. Yes, I am getting a little worried about my sanity, but I still decided to write it. Enjoy :)  
> Oh and it's written as a script because the Christian group had a scriptwriting contest...

INT.: The house of Annalise Keating

CLOSE UP on the door to the livingroom.

ANNALISE (O.S.)  
That’s enough!

The door opens to show us a furious Annelise, storming out. A panicked Connor runs after her and bumps into Michaela, who was coming back from the kitchen.

MICHAELA  
What happened?

CONNOR  
(throwing his hands in the air)  
I don’t know!

MICHAELA  
What did you do?

LAUREL  
(coming out of the living room)  
I’m pretty sure he didn’t do anything wrong-she just asked who is thtis ‘Oliver’ that everyone keeps talking about, and he showed her a picture of him.

We see Annalise pacing back and forth in the hallway. She suddenly turns to Connor, poking a finger in his chest. He gulps down, eyes big and terrified.

ANNALISE  
You know Mr.Walsh, the fact that you’re a genius, I can deal with. I even benefit from it. Your perfect beard-that makes me a little bit jealous. But on top of all that you’re dating that piece of cutiepie? That is just too much!


End file.
